User blog:Cynth Wylde/Reincarnation Devotional
'A FAST REINCARNATION GUIDE' By Lord Perros Daxos and Lady Serra Reynes This guide is for a player whose strategy is to reincarnate as fast as possible with the goal to get all the Fealty Buildings of Great Houses. It might be useful for other reincarnation strategies too, but keep in mind that purpose of this guide is high speed of the whole reincarnation process. Reincarnation is a long process and needs a lot of patience. When you reincarnate, you lose all your non-permanent Sworn Swords, Items, Boons You lose your stats in Battle, Trade and Intrigue and your Command points. Good news is, when you follow this guide, you will not rebirth powerless again and again. (See Page 4 for a more detailed list of what you keep and what you lose during reincarnation.) For this guide, we will use an example of a player loyal to House Greyjoy, but it can be applied to other Houses accordingly. 'THINK ABOUT YOUR END-GAME' Invest some time into thinking about your end-game - what kind of character you want to be in the long run, whether you want to end up as a Stark, or a Martell, or other Great House bannerman. For example, if you wish to play as a Martell after the whole reincarnation cycle, it should be your final reincarnation. 'SPECIALIZATION' One word: specialize! Specialization is a key to fast reincarnation. It allows you to complete quests faster; it allows you to complete even hardest quests in Volume 1 easily. It allows you still can be useful in Alliance vs. Alliance actions with your specialization, even in the middle of your reincarnation process. What does specialization mean? Focus yourself on improving your main Stat and percentage of your special ability. In case of House Greyjoy, it is Battle and Harass. If you are willing to spend real money for Gold, make sure to buy a Direwolf Patriarch (25/25/25) and equip your character. It is permanent peerless companion with +9% faster quest completion. You won't reincarnate completely naked, and it gives you nice additional speed boost in quests. 'ORDER OF YOUR REINCARNATIONS' The most important factors for fast reincarnation are Fresh-Baked Bread (crafted in Sept) and Mead (Godswood). Period. Bread being more important than Mead. Bread speeds up your quests by 30 minutes. Mead speeds up upgrades of your buildings by 30 minutes. You need hundreds of them to be able to reincarnate in about a week. Start crafting them as soon as possible and never stop. They both persist through reincarnation. You will need Fish, Grains and Wood to craft Bread. As you'll learn pretty soon, production capacity of your Village Center is simply not sufficient enough for your needs. That’s the point where an order of your reincarnations kicks in. Every Great House has a Fealty Building which can produce specific resources. Remember, your goal is to reincarnate as fast as you can with the help of Fresh-Baked Bread, so you should reincarnate as a Baratheon (Wood), Tully (Fish) and Tyrell (Grains) early in your cycle. You will face a tough choice if you wish to play as a bannerman for one of these Great Houses in the end of your reincarnation tour de force. But hey, you’ve been warned. Reincarnation is not for weak! 'BUILDINGS UPGRADES' Your priorities for upgrades right after reincarnation are Counting House (Silver) and Village Center (Resources). Make sure to unlock Sept and Godswood - so that you can craft Bread and Mead as soon as your resources allows you - and your Fealty Buildings at Level 13. Focus your attention on upgrades that can contribute to your main stat. In case of Greyjoy (Battle) upgrade Smithy, Holdfast, Featly Buildings with Battle stats, and so on. Do some basic math and upgrade buildings with the best Stat per Silver ratio first. You will level up more efficiently, and you will get stronger in your specialization. If you have some Silver left, upgrade also cheaper buildings with the other two Stats besides your specialization - it will increase the speed of leveling up your character. 'TALENT POINTS' Talent points are a great tool to enhance your character in many different ways. But if you want to reincarnate fast, you need discipline in spending them on talents contributing to your speed in questing and your specialization. Here is how you do it efficiently (step by step example of House Greyjoy with Battle and Harass specialisation): * 8 TP for Harsh Isolation Fealty talent (+16% to Harass when attacking or defending) * 1 TP for unlocking Fealty Building * 8 TP for Battle-Harass Attack (+24 % to Harass when attacking) * Save your next 8 TP for maxing out Level 30 talent to perform Harass actions 24 % faster This combo of talents in line to your Specialization and Fealty makes you stronger and substantially increases your speed of questing. 'ACHIEVEMENTS' Going through the same storyline multiple times can get dry. This is a good time to earn various Titles and Achievements. Certain titles require that you choose a particular character background and have particular alignments. For example, “The Guardian” titles requires the Highborn Bastard background, High Old Ways, High Truthful, and High Realm alignments. There are other Fealty-specific achievements that are worth looking at. Some are attainable during a speed reincarnation run. Others would take you more time than an ideal speed run. 'CRAFTING ITEMS' All those nice, shiny and powerful items you can craft in your buildings! They are enticing, thrilling … and completely useless if you choose to reincarnate as fast as possible. You won't have enough time to craft the best ones in one reincarnation, and the rest of them will vanish once you reincarnate. Remember, this is a long-term game; you will have plenty of time to craft them in your final reincarnation. So do not waste your energy and resources unwisely. Concentrate on Fresh-Baked Bread, Mead and items you can contribute to your Alliance Camps and Challenges instead. Your Alliance needs your contributions. 'SWORN SWORD' If you don't have enough Gold to buy peerless Swords, don't panic. Play daily (or at least log into the game daily) and on the seventh day you'll receive Gold as a reward. Spend this gold wisely! While it may be tempting, it’s not cost effective to spend Gold buying a Peerless Sworn Sword. You can buy these Swords with silver and make them Permanent after the fact. This saves you 32 Gold! (35 gold to buy vs. 3 gold to make a silver-purchased Sword permanent) This is just a recommendation, you might decide otherwise, but it is helpful to use Gold to turn your best Sword(s) into permanent ones. You can do it by unlocking Seal Slot with 3 Gold (more on this topic in Before You Reincarnate… part of this guide). Permanent Sworn Swords keep their Rank and stats, so they can give you nice boost after reincarnation. You will be able to use your permanent Swords once you reach Level 4 after the reincarnation. 'VALYRIAN STEEL DAGGER' Serial reincarnation might be hard and dull. But one of the bonuses of this path is getting Valyrian Steel Dagger (20/20/20, permanent) in every reincarnation. It's a bonus reward for completing the Epilogue of Volume 1. You need to have at least one Alignment (Old Ways - New Ways, Family - Realm, Truthful - Cunning) at 90 %. Do not forget to claim dagger before you reincarnate. If you forget, it is lost forever. 'OBSIDIAN DAGGER' If you have the Sworn Swords and Command Points to spare, or if you want to postpone your reincarnation, you can also earn the Obsidian Dagger. (20/20/20, +5% to all attacks, permanent) This is a reward for completing the bonus objectives of the “Long Live the King” quest. Bonus goals are: 1.) Win 400 adventures, 2.) Collect 50,000 total silver from the Counting House, and 3.) Win 400 Player-to-Player encounters. It is not time-efficient to aim for the obsidian dagger on every reincarnation. But if you are close to your 400 mark at the end of your reincarnation cycle, you may want to finish your 400 adventures/PtP attacks and collect your Obsidian Dagger. 'BEFORE YOU REINCARNATE…' Every serial reincarnator knows that feeling. You finish your last quest in the Epilogue of Volume 1 and “Cycle of Rebirth” appears. Here is an important advice: stay cool and think. Do not reincarnate before you: * Contribute all items that can be used in Alliance Challenges and Camps in active AvA phase * Sell all your non-permanent items and Sworn Swords in the shop. You will get a decent amount of Silver. You might ask: what is Silver good for, when I lose it after reincarnation? Well, here is an answer: You’ll have enough Silver for example to recruit a Legendary Sworn Sword and turn him/her to permanent with Gold by unlocking a seal slot. This is just an option, as Gold is rare and precious; you might choose to make your highest ranked Sword(s) permanent instead. You can occasionally get lucky and find a legendary item in your Shop. If you are ready to reincarnate and there isn’t a Legendary SS available to purchase with Silver, you might be able to buy a legendary item from your shop. You can make that item permanent by renaming it and spending 2 Gold. Last but not least, if you are reincarnating in the middle of an active AvA phase, contribute Silver to your Alliance Camp. If you aren't sure, ask your Officer which camp needs Silver. 'WHAT YOU KEEP/LOSE DURING REINCARNATION' Keep - Gold, Power, Unlocked Premium Upgrades, Unlocked Premium Talents*, Permanent Talents*, Weapons/Armor/Talents marked Permanent, Sworn Swords marked Permanent, Seals added to character or permanent items/sword swords, Consumables, Earned Achievements, Earned Titles, Friends, Alliance Membership, Alliance Leadership, Daily Reward Progress, Unlocked Banner Sigils. Lose - Silver, Gold spend buying silver, Talents not marked Permanent, Weapons/Armor/Troops not marked Permanent, Sworn Swords not marked Permanent, Seals in storage, Boons, Resources, Pacts, Progress through the Storyline, Buildings and Building Upgrades. * Premium Upgrades and Talents remain unlocked, but they must be purchased again with Silver and Resources or with Talent Points. The only way to keep an unlocked Premium Fealty Talent if you intend to play another Fealty is to chose that Talent to be permanent. Otherwise you will have an Unlocked Talent that you can't repurchase. For talents that have 8 points, you need to reincarnate into that house 8 times and choose Permanent Talent 8 times for full effect. :NOTE: You can only choose 1 permanent talent each time you reincarnate 'REINCARNATION PROCESS' In order to reincarnate you must complete the “Cycle of Rebirth” Quest. This Quest will only will appear in your Quest Log once you reach the end of Volume I, Chapter 11. If you skip to Volume II it will not show up; you must complete Volume I. 'Reactivating the Quest' Should you bypass the Cycle of Rebirth Quest in Volume I, you can reincarnate via the Lineage screen, found in the Character Menu. To reincarnate your character via the alternative method... * Click the Book symbol on your Action Panel to open the Lorebook * Click on "Menu" at the top center * Choose "Lineage" * Click "Reincarnate" : HINT:If you navigate to this screen and do not see "Reincarnate", do not click "Restart Now". When your character is ready for reincarnation, the "Restart Now" option will be replaced by "Reincarnate". Clicking "Restart Now" before your character is ready will result in a standard restart under which you will lose everything. ---- Serial reincarnation isn’t for the faint of heart. It requires dedication, planning, and the mental toughness to complete the same quests repeatedly. Ultimately, your character will be much stronger. If you have any questions, feel free to contact us in-game or though the Northern Land’s Alliance Facebook group. Happy Reincarnation! Category:Blog posts Category:Guides and Tutorials